prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star DVD
Here is a list of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' DVD releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 20 September 2006 *Price: ￥4,700 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2685/ Episodes *01:A Surprising Reunion! You Two Are Who...Exactly!? *02:The Welcome Party at Panpaka is a Premonition of a Storm *03:A Head-On match! You're the Ace!! *04:Are You Kidding?! The Scenery of Spring and the Cries of Cicadas Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence * CM promotion for DVD Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 18 October 2006 *Price: ￥4,700 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2719/ Episodes *05:What Will Kenta do?! Saki and the Cute Older Brother! *06:He's the Best After All! Cool Father!! *07:Ultra-Serious! The Wrath of Karehan! *08:I Love You! Minori and the Two Big Sisters Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 15 November 2006 *Price: ￥4,700 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2746/ Episodes *09:Don't Interfere with Our Recital! *10:Super-Dangerous? On the Sea is the Uproar *11:The Great Pinch of Dizzy Flappy! *12:Choppi is Homesick, Chopi? Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 20 December 2006 *Price: ￥4,700 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2783/ Episodes *13:It's Too Hot! Moerumba Dance! *14:New Transferred Students, Michiru and Kaoru Came *15:Softball is the Bond Between Parents and Child *16:Dream, Hope and Kenta's Worry Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 17 January 2007 *Price: ￥4,700 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2812/ Episodes *17:The Broken Haniwa! What will Mai and Mother Do? *18:Today is Special Sale! Michiru and Kaoru Come to Help!? *19:The Important Thing is What? Saki and Mai's Wish *20:If Someone Singing in the Rain, it's Dorodoron! Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 21 February 2007 *Price: ￥4,700 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2854/ Episodes *21:Shine in the Night Sky! Friends of Starlight! *22:Super-Surprise! Michiru and Kaoru's Shock Confession!! *23:Finally Showdown! Menace Akudaikaan *24:Moop and Foop Make the Entry! Who? Volume 7 General Information * Release Date: 21 March 2007 * Price: ￥4,700 * Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2880/ Episodes *25:Business Flourishing! Help at the House of Sea *26:Keep it a Secret from Saki! Exciting Summer Camping! *27:I Love Everyone! The Summer Festival of Memory *28:Trip! Electric Train! Big Adventure! Volume 8 General Information * Release Date: 18 April 2007 * Price: ￥4,700 * Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2906/ Episodes *29:Flappy and Choppy Are Driven Into the Corner *30:The Power of Miracle! Pretty Cure's Big Transformation! *31:Is It Really Decided? Kenta's Buddy is Who!? *32:Too Difficult! Ms. Shitataare's Homework! Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 16 May 2007 *Price: ￥4,700 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2923/ Episodes *33:Muscle Full Throttle Kintoleski Appears! *34:Moon-Viewing Meeting is the Smell of Romance! *35:Now's the Final Round! Fight, Nagichuu Softball Club! *36:What Will Mai Do? Mai's Distress and Culture Festival Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 20 June 2007 *Price: ￥4,700 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2934/ Episodes *37:Everyone is Comrades! Jump to Tomorrow! *38:Idol Has Born, Hyuuga Saki! Really!? *39:The Great Rebellion of the Rare Animals, Miminga!? *40:You're Noisy! Kintoleski and Birthday Volume 11 General Information *Release Date: 18 July 2007 *Price: ￥4,700 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2948/ Episodes *41:Princess is in Danger! The Stolen Charafe!! *42:Welcome Back! Michiru and Kaoru!! *43:It's Not a Dream! One day That Has Everyone Volume 12 General Information *Release Date: 17 August 2007 *Price: ￥4,700 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2961/ Episodes *44:These two Will Disappear? Painful Michiru and Kaoru *45:Cake, Kazuya and Christmas! *46:Counterattack! Akudaikaan's Menace Power! Volume 13 General Information *Release Date: 17 August 2007 *Price: ￥4,700 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2962/ Episodes *47:Big Reversal! The Black Curtain is Who? *48:The Last Decisive Battle! The Stolen Land of Greenery! *49:Reach to the Top! We're Forever Friends of the Starry Sky! =DVD-Box= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 19 September 2012 *Price: ¥ 19,440 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3886/ Episodes *01:A Surprising Reunion! You Two Are Who...Exactly!? *02:The Welcome Party at Panpaka is a Premonition of a Storm *03:A Head-On match! You're the Ace!! *04:Are You Kidding?! The Scenery of Spring and the Cries of Cicadas *05:What Will Kenta do?! Saki and the Cute Older Brother! *06:He's the Best After All! Cool Father!! *07:Ultra-Serious! The Wrath of Karehan! *08:I Love You! Minori and the Two Big Sisters *09:Don't Interfere with Our Recital! *10:Super-Dangerous? On the Sea is the Uproar *11:The Great Pinch of Dizzy Flappy! *12:Choppi is Homesick, Chopi? *13:It's Too Hot! Moerumba Dance! *14:New Transferred Students, Michiru and Kaoru Came *15:Softball is the Bond Between Parents and Child *16:Dream, Hope and Kenta's Worry *17:The Broken Haniwa! What will Mai and Mother Do? *18:Today is Special Sale! Michiru and Kaoru Come to Help!? *19:The Important Thing is What? Saki and Mai's Wish *20:If Someone Singing in the Rain, it's Dorodoron! *21:Shine in the Night Sky! Friends of Starlight! *22:Super-Surprise! Michiru and Kaoru's Shock Confession!! *23:Finally Showdown! Menace Akudaikaan *24:Moop and Foop Make the Entry! Who? *25:Business Flourishing! Help at the House of Sea *26:Keep it a Secret from Saki! Exciting Summer Camping! *27:I Love Everyone! The Summer Festival of Memory *28:Trip! Electric Train! Big Adventure! Product Specifications *Color DVD Digipak Case *Booklet *Color Vol.1 & 2 DVD Collection Case Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 17 October 2012 *Price: ¥ 19,440 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3893/ Episodes *29:Flappy and Choppy Are Driven Into the Corner *30:The Power of Miracle! Pretty Cure's Big Transformation! *31:Is It Really Decided? Kenta's Buddy is Who!? *32:Too Difficult! Ms. Shitataare's Homework! *33:Muscle Full Throttle Kintoleski Appears! *34:Moon-Viewing Meeting is the Smell of Romance! *35:Now's the Final Round! Fight, Nagichuu Softball Club! *36:What Will Mai Do? Mai's Distress and Culture Festival *37:Everyone is Comrades! Jump to Tomorrow! *38:Idol Has Born, Hyuuga Saki! Really!? *39:The Great Rebellion of the Rare Animals, Miminga!? *40:You're Noisy! Kintoleski and Birthday *41:Princess is in Danger! The Stolen Charafe!! *42:Welcome Back! Michiru and Kaoru!! *43:It's Not a Dream! One day That Has Everyone *44:These two Will Disappear? Painful Michiru and Kaoru *45:Cake, Kazuya and Christmas! *46:Counterattack! Akudaikaan's Menace Power! *47:Big Reversal! The Black Curtain is Who? *48:The Last Decisive Battle! The Stolen Land of Greenery! *49:Reach to the Top! We're Forever Friends of the Starry Sky! Product Specifications *Color DVD Digipak Case Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Collection scenes of the transformation & tricks *Voice Actor Round-table (Kimoto Orie and Enomoto Atsuko) Movie DVD *Release Date: 18 April 2007 *Price: ￥5,076 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/22562/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) Movie Blu-ray *Release Date: 18 March 2015 *Price: ￥7,128 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/31521/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color Blu-ray Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) Special Clips *Previews *TV Spots *Music Concert Video (Starring: Kimoto Orie and Enomoto Atsuko) *Art Gallery Extras *Drama CD **放課後の美術室 (Art Room After School) **今日は写生会 **大空の樹 (Tree of the Big Sky) Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays